1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable attachment device, and more particularly, to cable attachment devices for battery or booster cable clamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cables have been attached in the past to battery or booster cable clamps by an attachment device permanently attached to one of the levers of the clamp. These attachment devices included a housing originally larger in cross-sectional area than the conductor portion of the cable. The cable was retained in the device by inserting the cable conductor portion into the housing and then crimping the device down to increase contact between the cable and device to retain the cable within the device. This process was slow, required two steps and was not suitable for automated assembly.
In addition, if the cable now attached to the clamp became damaged, the cable could not simply be replaced because the cable could not be removed from the attachment device without destroying the device's ability to grip and retain a new cable.